Sleep Over
by BondSlave
Summary: A little over a week after the death of David I, Joel V invits David II to spend a few weeks with him and his family. David and Joel VI hit it off almost as the blond entered the house, and that night they begin to bond. Yaoi DXJ so KAWII! WARNING: Lemon!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood Plus or any of the characters. **

**NOTE: I think I'm going to write one shots between my fav BP characters, something I should have done LONG time ago haha. **

**WARNING: Yaoi, Slash, MALExMALE! In this case, young boys learning a little more about they're bodies. DXJ, I may be the only person who thinks they are cute together. XD**

_**Joel V Journal entery, May 10th, 1975**_

_It has been little more over a week since the death of David the first, a great loss, not only for the Red Shield but for young David II. I have arranged for the boy to come and spend a few weeks here with me at my manor, let him be with the people who love him greatly before he is sent to that country man on one of the smaller islands. I hope the boy hasn't been completely lost himself with this loss. _

_JV_

He had blond hair that fell neatly into his blue eyes, eyes that seemed to have been hardened, as was his expresion, he seemed lifeless, and Joel V vagually wondered if he had lost himself, or if it was simply a shield. "David, how are you?" His eyes narrowed. "My father was killed in the Vietnam war, how do you think I am?" The fourteen year old snapped causing the older Joel to sigh before standing and walking around his shiny oak desk before stepping in front of the blond and placing a large hand upon his shoulder. David didn't look up at him as he the older began to speak. "We all feel the pain David, your father was a very close friend to me and my family, I will miss him greatly. Now," He removed his hand and set them behind his back, David finally looking up at him. "You will be staying with me and my family for a few weeks before going to the Country, Oliva will show you to you," "I can find my room myself." He snapped picking up his discarded bag that lay at his feet before turning and exiting the office and rounding the corner. Joel V sighed before returning to his desk.

David marched down many long corridores before asending a staircase and pausing looking around before dropping his bag, he was lost. He sighed and stood there for many moments when he felt someone tapp him on his lower back. He turned slightly and looked to see a younger boy standing behind him. He knew who this boy was, with his neatly kept brown hair, sky blue eyes and sweet smile, this was Joel VI no less. The young boy smiled up at him. "You must be David, daddy told me that we would be having you stay with us." He said cheerfully, for some reason David couldn't help but smile, the simple term 'daddy' rolling off the boys tongue made him feel giddy, it was so innocent and sweet, and he vagually wondered how old the boy was. Joel took Davids hand before tugging gently. David picked up his bag and allowed the smaller boy to lead him down the corridore before they entered a rather large bedroom. The decoration was simple and very much so the style of the 'rich' though David couldn't help but notice that it was quite evident that a child lived there. He set his bag down. "Is this your room Joel?" He nodded before skipping over to the bed and plopping down on it, smiling at the blond who stood in the doorway, his legs not even close to touching the floor as he sat there goofy smile upon his young face. David didn't know what it was about the boy but, he really liked him, and could feel his ears grow warm, though he wasn't sure why. He slowly entered farther into the room leaving his bag near the door before sitting down next to the boy upon the bed looking slightly down at him. "So David, how old are you? Whats your favorite movie, or book, or music?" David simply starred at the boy who threw questions at him left and right as if his life depended upon the answers. "Ah, fourteen, Tommy,Beyond the veil, and Black Waters by the Doobie brothers." He answered in one breath and the boys face brightened up at the new information. "Your fourteen! Thats awsome, I'm nine, my favorite cartoon is Tom and Jerry and I like Bach." David cocked an eyebrow, though it didn't really surprise him that the boy was into a rather classical style of music, after all he was a billionairs son.

Four hours after dinner David slept peacfully beneith the warm covers of the rather large bed, though his sleep would not last long. He made a face as he was slowly being pulled out of sleep before opening his eyes a fraction to see a pair of equilly blue eyes starring back at him. "Joel?" He questioned sleepily leaning up slightly to find the smaller boy kneeling upon the edge of the bed. "What is it?" A light pink blush was painted over the boys cheeks. "I, I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you?" David was rather taken aback by the request, and yet, he felt as if he wanted this, so he scooted over and pulled back the covers for the boy. Joel smiled and hopped over before scooting beneath the covers and cuddling up to David to share the warmth against the cool sheets he'd dived into. David pulled the covers around them both as they shivered slightly, David more from the sudden cold Joel had braught rather then anything else. "Night David." Joel whispered as he rolled onto his back, his face facing away from the blond, his breathing already becoming slowed as sleep began claiming him. "Night Joel." David replied quietly, though he no longer felt like sleeping though he tried. He rolled onto his side, the to the other, his stomach, his back, before simply laying there starring up at the ceiling, nothing would allowe him sleep, and he had a vague feeling it was caused by the little boy sleeping next to him. He rolled onto his side facing the sleeping boy leaning upon his elbow as he watched the boy sleep.

Joels brown hair fell beautifully upon his forhead, his lips were slightly parted and his arms were resting slightly above his head, the blankets having slipped down to the boys middle. David's eyes narrowed onto the small amount of skin he could see, a small portion of the boys chest and leading to his neck through the cotton pajamas. He felt his heart skip a beat, he wanted to touch the pale looking skin, and as if acting upon its own will, his hand slowly reached out and gently caressed the youngers neck causing the sleeping boy to shift slightly though not awaken. He's skin was soft and smooth, as all little boys skin was. David sat up and scooted a bit closer sitting above the boy using both hands to carefully unbotton the boys cotton pajama top, gently easing it away from the boys torso to reveal his chest and stomach. His chest was flat and smooth, save for a slight indent where his chest swooped down his ribs to his stomach, and the slightly darker shad of pink that were the boys nipples. David swollowed the lump in his throat, the little voice in the back of his head asking why he was doing this, and he mentally answered because the boy was beautiful. He leaned forward and gently kissed the boys neck causing him to lean into him a bit before kissing wet trails down his colar bone, before running his tongue over a nipple till it was fully erect. Joel arched his back slightly letting out a soft moan in his sleep. David slid his hand along the smaller boys stomach before running it lightly over the cotton of Joels pajama pants before gently beginning to rub and caress the boys croach through the cloth causing the smaller boy to make quiet happy sounds in his sleep. David was so preoccupide with licking, kissing and suckling the boys breast and rubbing his croach he didn't notice Joel beginning to break through the boundries of sleep, making a slightly face his eyes tightening as he turned his head slowly as sleep slowly faded. His eyes opened and he looked down slightly surprised. He gasped._ 'Why is David touching my so intamatly? W-w-why...doens't he know...my privats are well...privat!' _David discontinued his action sitting up slowly as Joel looked wide eyed up at him slightly. "D-david, what are you doing?" He questioned trying to scoot away but David gently grabbed his hips and held him in place leaning forward slightly. "I was just making you feel good. Dont' you want to feel good?" David questioned his hand gently sliding along the youngers thigh causing his breath to hitch slightly. "B-ut..." David had a feeling Joel was a bit confused with the action of touching him between his legs, he also had a feeling that Joel was not the kind of child who experimented. "It's kinda like a game." David whispered leaning forward, their noses inches from touching. He leaned back as Joel pulled himself into a sitting position of sorts, leaning all of his weight upon his arms. "A, game?" He whimpered slightly grabbing himself between the legs. "It hurts." David gently pushed Joels hand away and gently began rubbing leaning closer sitting next to the boy, who's face began to darken with a blush. David had entered pubirty when he was twelve, and was at least in stage two of sexual development, but Joel was only nine, not even close to entering pubirty. "It your pajamas that are hurting you." He said gently leaning the boy back before pulling his pajama pants off, boxers and all. David couldn't help but let a devilish smile spread upon his face Joel was still very small, and the blush that painted the boys face, ears and neck was pricless and very cute in Davids mind. He lay next to Joel and gently began strokeing the small erection causing Joel to lean his head back and pant. "W-w-w-w..." David gently leaned in and began kissing Joels ear as he answered the completely incompleted question. "You still really young Joel, erections happen, its natural, but since you are young they do not come randomly to you, so, I worked your body into giving you an erection." David had to ignore his own throbbing erection that throbbed angrily against his pajama bottoms, he was a bit uncomfortalbe to Joel was more important. He continued gently stroking the boy when Joels eyes snapped open. "Someones coming." David jumped into a sitting posison, good thing Joel was able to hear the approaching foot falls, David had been so deep in thoughts, he had completely ignored the loud sounds escaping the younger boy, no doubt that was what was drawing attention. He quickly pulled the younger boys pants up before simply wrapping the boys shirt about his chest before covering them both up as the door to the bedroom opened. "David?" It was Joel V. As he approached he paused. "Joel?" He leant down slightly before placing a hand upon his sons forhead and neck. "You burning up, and your flushed." Joel sat up and smiled. "It was just a bad dream." David sat up to. "He came in earlier and so I let him sleep with me, I woke him up when he started to moan in his sleep." The older looked worridly at his son, and David was surprised at what a good actor the boy was. "Daddy, it was just a nightmare, can I please stay with David?" He asked wrapping his arms around his fathers neck, who hugged him in return before standing. "Of course." David smiled protectivly. "Don't worry Sir, I'll take care of Joel." The older nodded before leaving, and once both boys were sure he was gone they let out a sigh of releaf before David looked at Joel who was wriggling around abit. David smiled before sliding under the covers a bit so he caused the covers to tent over them both before he threw open Joels night shirt and removing the boys pants again before gently kissing his belly before leaning down. Joels eyes widened and he pushed pulled on Davids hair to try and bring him back up, David looked up at him, rather confusidly. "No, don't...its dirty." David let out a quiet laugh. "Dirty? Joel, my mouth is dirter then your privets. Besides," He leaned down and gently kissed belowe the boys belly button. "I just want to kiss it." He stated before gently kissing right above the youngers small erection. Joel bit his lip. _'Is that what he was doing to my nipple?' _David gently began kissing the youngers shaft causing Joel to let out a yelp before covering his head with a pillow to prevent his cries of pleasure from attracting attention. After a few moments david lay next to the younger taking his small penis into his hand, only the slightly red throbbing head was visable. The touch caused Joel to buck his hips and David smiled, all though he had a feeling of someone had grabbed him his hips would have bucked to, it seemed to just be a natural reaction. He gently began jacking the younger who let out a slightly choked chirp before he arched his back and began shivering slightly as he released what little seed his young body could produce. He then fell back upon the sheets removing his head from the pillow, his sweat slicked hair sticking up in odd angles as he panted. David gently kissed his lips causing the boy to blush more then his climax did, although David couldn't help but notice a few tears running along the sides of his face. "Did I hurt you?" Joel shook his head. "No, I guess it just kind of scared me." David nodded before they amurged their heads from the covers, which seemed overly hot. "I'm tired..." Joel mumbled. "Go to sleep." David said laying against the pillows. And within a matter of minutes Joel had fallen to sleep, and David vagually wondered if he should attempt sleep and hope his erection would go away in his sleep, or if he should escape to a bathroom to handle his problem, but he brushed it aside as he watched Joel sleep, a smile slidding onto his lips. The boy really was beautiful.

**Ok, I might write a second chapter to this if people like it, if not who cares. HAHA its two in the morning, and im' dead...me and my friend went to a halloween party and she won a free Ipod Nano, and so she's up feeding it songs and vids from my Itunes...ugh, we had to update it, it sucked...i'm SO TIRED. ugh, so I had to write this, if you want a second chapter let me know. haha. I'll be doing oneshots for ALL the pairings I like. **


End file.
